Shadows of Isildur
Shadows of Isildur Website: http://www.middle-earth.us Telnet: middle-earth.us 23 Greetings, Friend! It is the 25th Century of the Third Age. Based several hundred years before the War of the Rings, just before Rohan existed as a nation, when Sauron was still an old legend and the Witch King was returned to Minas Morgul nursing the wound Boromir I delivered when Osgiliath was attacked and ruined in 2474 of the Third Age. Our world has been lovingly crafted, and our playerbase is active and of extremely high calibre. Download a MUD Client or use telnet and come join us today. Online and serving the community since early 2002, Shadows of Isildur is a roleplay-intensive, completely free and non-commercial Tolkien-based MUD. We have created a vast, breathtakingly beautiful and stunningly detailed rendition of Tolkien's masterpiece. We are reached only at middle-earth.us, ports 23 or 4500. For connecting now and signing up, click here! SOI Wiki - 1500+ pages of SOI goodness! Shadows of Isildur 2009 brings: - The Time of the Orc in the Mines of Moria - The Rise of the Necromancer in Dol Goldur - Power: face the mighty forces of Middle Earth! - Lore: craft the Numenian blades the Enemy fears, or the Morgul blades to poison the Light! - Trade and Caravans: move between all spheres! - Travel properly implemented - Major combat improvements - Expansion northwards and eastwards - Balchoth, Easterlings, Playable Wargs, Werewolves and creatures of the lesser Maiar - Undeep and the Undeep Forts with Stronghold code everywhere - Lore and Legends implemented - Wiki expanded and improved even more - Web-based browser submissions - Politics, Spies, Power, Money, Corruption and War Four Starting Locations! 1. The Mines of Moria! OPENED JANUARY 23RD 2009! The Mines of Moria are now open and we are accepting applications. The Day of the Orkin has arrived. Experience the dark tunnels and mysteries of the Mines of Khazad-Dum as you seek to build up the orc armies until strong enough to pour out across the Northlands and destroy everything between yourselves and Dol Goldur. You can play three different races of orc depending on your roleplay points with new players invited to take part as Mountain orcs! Find out about the Moria orcs here: More about the Orcs of Moria 2. Halburg and the Northlands! In October 2008 we launched the all new area outside Moria's eastern gates far north of Gondor. By choosing the NCommon human and then choosing the Northlands, you start at a time when legions of orcs are rumored to have been sent from Mordor and into the Misty Mountains to inhabit the Mines of Moria. Be one of the first to join the all new community living in Halburg. With Moria to your west, the dangerous forests of the elves south of you and everything east of the Anduin dominated by the Easterlings and the evil coming from Dol Goldur, you will quickly find yourself vital to the survival of the town. Be a part of those who fight to keep the northern human races alive. And soon, very soon, the Mines of Moria open and the orcs will issue forth. You better be ready when they do! Find out about Angost here: More about the Northmen of Angost 3. Gondor January 2009: Osgiliath has been recaptured by Gondor!b> In October 2008, we launched the all new automated trade and contracts code to Gondor, which means that in Minas Tirith we have a great need for Merchant House envoys and Fellowship Apprentices to meet the demands across Gondor and beyond. Gondor itself covers the mighty city itself within the Annon Borough led by a player-run Council. Work in the city and produce the goods that keep the armies and fiefdoms going and make a fortune for those dwelling there - if you can survive the backstabbing and politics of course. Outside the city you can swear an Oath to Great Lord Astirian and work in Pelennor or Anorien. With the recent troubles north and west of Anorien there is more need than ever before for new squires to join the Wardenry defending against dangerous encroachments in the Druadan forest. And the armies of Gondor are always in need of new recruits to help reconquer South Ithilien. Perhaps you wish to be a crafter, or farmer, or hunter and not a soldier - any job you can imagine is supported in Gondor. Find out more about Gondor here: More about Gondor 4. Haradwaith Perhaps you prefer the Harad city of Fahad'Jafari to start your experience with Shadows of Isildur. In the midst of the arid plains of Haradwaith, the life-giving vein of the Sheshem-Mew gave birth to a city. Dating back for years beyond reckoning, the ancient city of Fahad'Jafari has seen many cycles of ruin and rebirth as the shift of control teetered between the Haradrim and Gondorians. Situated the farthest north of Haradwaith, it is a key trading city, bridging between Ithilien and the vast lands of the Haradrim. Beautiful in its rich history, culture, and the elegant, white architecture, Fahad'Jafari also has ample opportunity to trade within itself, the surrounding lands, and Ithilien. With the recent destruction of the Mordorian city north of it, now many flock to the city seeing the opportunity for seizing territory and forts in South Ithilien and gain power and wealth. New in January 2009: Trade between Gondor and the city has begun along with Ambassadors and envoys travelling back and forth! Find out more about Haradwaith here: More about Haradwaith and Fahad'Jafari We are reached only at middle-earth.us, ports 23 or 4500. For connecting now and signing up, click here! We are a Role-Play Intensive MUD, which means the death of your character is permanent, and in-character behavior is required in-game at all times -- roleplay is absolutely mandatory, and strictly enforced. Characters here are by application only - sometimes it may take a few runs to get a character approved, but we promise you that it will be worth the wait. Heroes and legends were born before the War of the Rings began. We invite you to take your place in history and walk the streets of Minas Tirith under the reign of Steward Boromir, the southlands of Haradwaith, the Moon Forests of Ithilien, the brutal hills outside Moria, the fiefdom of Pelennor and Anorien - and soon the Mines of Moria. Play a crafter, a shopkeeper, a warrior, a thief, a husband or a wife, child or old man, noble or beggar. Together we write the story of the years before the War of the Rings. category:MU* Promotional Pages category:Fantasy category:Lord of the Rings category:RP Enforced category:List of MU*s